Last Full Measure
Introduction (blurb) Without warning or provocation, a Xindi weapon appears above Earth and unleashes a blast that kills millions across two continents. It is only the first such weapon: a second is being built, and this time it might very well destroy the entire planet. Desperately trying to save the Earth and her people, Starfleet must, in a heartbeat, change its mission from one of peaceful scientific exploration to one of military service. There is only one ship fast enough to stop construction of this new weapon: the Starship Enterprise. But its crew can't do it alone. Captain Jonathan Archer accepts aboard his ship a contingent of Military Assault Command Operations personnel: battle-hardened soldiers known as MACOs. Starfleet and the MACOs are two different services now sharing a common goal, but they are divided as to how to reach it. It is a culture clash that echoes across the centuries of military service. The men and women now aboard Enterprise know they must succeed in working together or the price will be paid in the blood of innocents. Failure is not an option. Summary Enterprise receives a lead that a spaceport on the planet Kaletoo has been known to do business with the Xindi. However, en route there, an encounter with an anomaly leaves several crew incapacitated, including Tucker and Sato. With his crew somewhat reduced, Archer takes an away team down to the surface. The Enterprise crewmembers are pointed in the direction of La'an Trahve, a courier who sometimes works for the Xindi. Taking him prisoner aboard his ship, the group learns he has been transporting kemocite and after receiving a beating Trahve admits that he knows where the weapon is being constructed. He is ordered to transport a team including Archer, Reed and Hayes to the site. Meanwhile, Enterprise detects a kemocite trail and since they are maintaining com silence T'Pol sends Mayweather and a detachment of MACOs led by Corporal Chang to follow it. They discover a Xindi refueling station which Chang insists on trying to destroy. While setting the charges, they activate a security system which interferes with the detonation signal. Thanks to an act of self-sacrifice by MACO Private Colin Eby, staying behind to send the signal at short range, the charges destroy not only the depot but also a Xindi warship that was about to destroy their shuttlepod. Archer's team realizes just too late that Trahve is leading them into a trap - they have actually arrived at a partially-decommissioned old weapons facility, which locks a tractor beam on them. Archer sets Trahve's ship to self-destruct and O'Neill, who has followed them in the shuttlepod, attempts to evacuate the ship. However, the airlocks aren't compatible and the crew can only travel between the ships by means of an arduous space walk without protective suits. Trahve refuses to take the risk, heading to an escape pod instead. The empty ship explodes, destroying the weapons facility. Later, Archer holds a funeral service for the Starfleet and MACO personnel lost during the two missions, with both groups beginning to recognize their common ground. References Characters ''Enterprise'' personnel :Jonathan Archer • Baird • Camacho • Ravi Chandra • Hideaki Chang • Colin Eby • Selma Guitierrez • Joss Hayes • Nelson Kemper • Kranz • Felipe Marcel • Travis Mayweather • David McCammon • J. Fiona McKenzie • Sascha Money • • Donna O'Neill • Meredith Peruzzi • Phlox • Porthos • Malcolm Reed • Hoshi Sato • T'Pol • Charles Tucker III (Carl) • Hess • Salvatore Starfleet and MACO personnel :George Samuel Kirk, Sr. George Casey • Moira Eby • Maxwell Forrest Xindi :Degra • Guruk Dolim • Narsanyala Jannar • Qoh Kiaphet Amman'sor • Mallora • Qam • Shresht Jaina • Kessick • Naara • Piral Other characters :Grakka • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • James T. Kirk • Winona Kirk • Laurence Marvick • Rekna • La'an Trahve Henry Archer • Gerald Balinsweel • Terrance Bishop • Kamal Chandra • Zefram Cochrane • Gora bim Gral • Abhirati Indrani • Elena Kemper • Abraham Lincoln • Emily Linscott • Paul Mayweather, Jr. • Paul Mayweather, Sr. • Rianna Mayweather • Leslie Morris • • Ravana • Stuart Reed • Victor Renslow • Nathan Samuels • Khan Noonien Singh • Skalaar • Solkar • Soval • T'Pau • Taupin • Tiberius • Charles Tucker II • Elaine Tucker • Elizabeth Tucker Starships and vehicles : ( ) • escape pod • Helkez Torvo • Shuttlepod 1 • Shuttlepod 2 ( ) • • ( ) • fighter jet • • hovercar • Xindi superweapon Locations :Delphic Expanse • Earth (Golden Gate Bridge • San Francisco • Starfleet War Memorial), Kaletoo • Kuiper belt • mining and refinery station • New Xindus (Inner Sanctum) • weapons platform Alpha Centauri • Andromeda Galaxy • Blagee III • Draylax • Earth (Andes • Candlestick Auditorium • England (Leicester • River Soar) • Florida • India (Aravalli hills • Barmer • Bihar • Gamgetic Plains • Jaisalmer • Patna • Thar Desert) • Mexico (Rosarito) • Minnesota • New Orleans (Lake Pontchartrain) • Pennsylvania (Gettysburg • Pittsburgh) • Zefram Cochrane Museum) • Haket's Moon • Janus Loop • Jupiter • Jupiter Station • Luna (New Berlin) • Orassin distortion fields • Qo'noS • Romulus • Tulaw • Vega • (ShiKahr) Races and cultures :Denobulan • Human (Latina) • Vulcan • Xindi (Xindi-Aquatic • Xindi-Arboreal • Xindi-Insectoid • Xindi-Primate • Xindi-Reptilian) • unnamed races and cultures Andorian • Blagee • Bresian • Human (European • Māori) • Klingon • Risan • Suliban • Tandaran • Tellarite • Xindi-Avian States and organizations :Earth Starfleet • Federation Starfleet • Military Assault Command Operations (Strike Team Hammerhead) • UESPA • United Federation of Planets • Xindi Council 22nd MACO Division • Andorian Imperial Guard • Evington Academy • Patna Air and Space • Stanford University • Starfleet Academy • Terra Prime • United States of America Ranks and titles :ambassador • architect • astronaut • bouncer • bounty hunter • bride • captain • chemist • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • communications officer • constable • corporal • courier • crewman • doctor • engineer • ensign • flight controller • gardener • general • king • lieutenant • linguist • major • miner • physical education teacher • pilot • pirate • private • quartermaster • • senior vice-president • sergeant • slaver • smuggler • subcommander • tactical officer • teacher • trader • virtuoso musician • Vulcan Ambassador to United Earth • watch officer Science and technology :adrenaline • airlock • antigrav • antigrav cart • antimatter • architecture • artery • artificial gravity • asphyxiation • astrophysics • atmosphere (exosphere • mesosphere • photosphere • thermosphere) • biometric recognition • black hole • blood • brain (brain stem • cerebral cortex) • capillary • cardiopulmonary resuscitation • central nervous system • coma • communicator • computer • contraception • detonation-control interface • dilithium • disaster recorder • duranium • duraplast • EMP • environmental suit • exoanthropology • explosive decompression • film projector • G class star • grapple gun • gravitic particle • graviton particle cloud • gravity well • grenade • gunpowder • halogen lamp • heat exchanger • holofilm • heads-up display • hull-breach repair foam • impulse drive • inertial dampener • ion trail • kemocite • kraylon • life-support • linguistic algorithm • linguistics • lung • magnetic boot • magnetic grapple • • microgravity • mining • mining laser • neutron star • neutronium • nitrogen • obsessive-compulsive disorder • oxygen • oxygen scrubber • padd • phase pistol • phase rifle • photonic torpedo • physical therapy • platinum • pleximer tube • polarized hull plating • polymer plastic • pregnancy • probe • • radiation • retina • retinal scanner • scanner • security camera • seizure • sensor • space sickness • sulfur • tetralubisol • thermal homeostasis • thermal regulator • thruster • titanium • tractor beam • translation matrix • transmitter • transparent aluminum • transporter • trellium • tri-thermite • tri-thermite charge • turbolift • universal translator • warp core • warp drive • warp factor • zero-g Other references :2001: A Space Odyssey • 2136 • 2138 • 2147 • 2148 • 2156 • 2161 • 1990s • 2120s • 18th century • 20th century • 21st century • Advanced Tactical Training • American Civil War • aquaphobia • armory • Asura • August • Battle of Blagee • Battle of Gettysburg • beetle • bird • bourbon • butter • canopy • canteen • cantina • cat • Chicago Mobs of the Twenties • church • cloaca • cloak • coffee • cottage • cricket • decathlon • December • dedication plaque • desert • dinar • dinosaur • distillery • doctorate • dress uniform • duffle • Dussehra • duty shift • Earth-Romulan War • eggs • English language • Eugenics Wars • euro • Federation Charter • Federation Day • Finagle's law • flight school • fog • footlocker • fountain • French onion soup • funeral • funicular railway • gazebo • granite • graphite pencil • grass • graveyard • grilled cheese sandwich • gum • gym • hangar • hay • Hinduism • Hobson's choice • honor guard • hospital • insect • Irish whiskey • Janus Pirate War • jerotkixl • khakis • kidney stone • kildrat • kimono • knife • kreffing • labor camp • Latin • latinum • lemonade • MACO dress uniform • Māori language • Martian Freehold Uprisings • May • meat • mess hall • movie • movie night • movie theater • Murphy's law • Ouroboros serpent • peach blossom • pelsmes • piracy • ''plomeek'' soup • popcorn • porterhouse steak • quarters • quicksand • racquetball • rake • recital • Reuben sandwich • Rigelian root-grub • Sam Browne belt • sandstorm • sap • sbnuite • sci-fi • sea lion • seagull • shepherd's pie • silver • space boomer • spaceport • • suborbital skydiving • summer • summer dress • sycamore • tar • tether • thermal foil • tomato • tombstone • Vacuum blossom • vegetable • velcro • Vulcan neuropressure • water • water polo • wedding • whipcord • World War II • worm • wreath • xenophobia • Xindi incident Information *The working title for this novel was "Squids and Sharks". Related Stories Inconsistencies *Marvick's first name is misspelled as Laurence. *Kemocite is misspelled as kemacite. Connections * | timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2153| date1=2238 | prevdate1= | nextdate1=The Final Reflection | }} Category:ENT novels